Masato Tadashi
Masato Tadashi (忠 正人 Tadashi Masato) is the third OC of wikia user 72Kore. He's a detained fifth year student that is notorious to be extremely dense until a point that he gets on the bad sides of others who can't handle him . Please do NOT use this OC without any permission from 72Kore, including roleplays, fanfictions and so on. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well even if it's just adding categories. Personality Masato is a bright, cheerful and somewhat childish individual that is literally renowned for being "denser than a black hole", or in other words, a huge idiot that is almost oblivious about everything. He tends to take things only at face value, causing him to not be able to facilitate implication in daily life, for example when it comes to someone making sarcastic comments or holding hands, he misinterprets or is even completely unaware of the implications of his actions and their respective circumstances. This quirk of his often causes the stress people around him, which can be considered as a bad habit as he seemingly always gets on the bad sides of others who can't stand him. He can also extremely clueless when it comes to the feelings the people develop for him, which can be obviously seen from his relationship with Arisue Tsukiko. One notable moment is in an attempt of a confession, he replied with "You like me? Me too! I like myself very much~!!!!", much to many people's confusion of him being smart at acting stupid or if he's just plain stupid. Other than that, Masato also possesses an extremely honest personality, which at first might be just a side-affect of his intelligence, such as his tactless way of phrasing most things, but his intentions are actually all pure, much to many people's surprise, and it doesn't seem to phase him. Overall he's not the most difficult of people to get along with as he's great around people and will mesh well with most people, that is, if his denseness doesn't deter them from him. Appearance WIP Statistics WIP Possessions WIP Creation and Development WIP Trivia * Masato was born on February 27th, which is also known as "No Brainer Day", which the reason is a no-brainer. * Masato uses the pronoun "jibun" (自分) to refer to himself, which no one really knows why as this isn't even a commonly used pronoun. * He has trouble reading the situation, often saying things that cast a chill over the whole room, which can be classified as KY (short for ''Kuki Yomenai, ''空気を読まない),hence earning the nickname "KY-kun". * He always end his sentences with a very cheerful tone, or more accurate, with "~!!!!!". * The reason why he is still a member of the Cooking Club despite his horrifying cooking skills is because he kept failing to realize that he was being kicked out countless times by the president Suzumi Kawaguchi herself. At the end the members were too tired to explain and kept him anyways. * Masato celebrates Halloween by himself every year by carving a cat onto an eggplant. * There are two reasons about why he kept him alive until this day despite his idiotic acts, one being mother nature completely giving up on him, while the second being pure dense anime protagonist logic. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:Fifth Years Category:Pansexual Category:Gaming Club Category:Cooking Club Category:Panromantic Category:Detained Students Category:72Kore's OCs